Everybody Loves Lee
by Antiguo
Summary: NO HAY GENTE FEA...SOLO BELLEZA RARA -, por muchas quejas se ha resubido el 1 y 2, con nuevos dialogos y escenas, capitulos mejorados y listo... lean
1. Tan malo que es bueno

**Antiguo: Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo de everybody loves Rock lee, SE QUE ES EL MISMO PERO Y QUE ...... DISFRUTEN**

CAPITULO 1: TAN MALO QUE ES BUENO

En konoha apenas las cosas se estan poniendo en calma, la mayor parte de los nijas de la aldea estan muy lastimados, si no decir muertos, debido la gran confrontación de konoha contra la ladea del sonido comandada por orochimaru

Naruto, en un ultimo ataque de furia habia logrado desatar todo el poder del kyubi para salvar a sasuke , para ello tuvo que matar a kabuto y Orochimaru acabando finalmente con la horrible guerra, para su desgracia el choque de chakra fue tan fuerte que lo dejo en una cama de hospital por una semana.

Debido a que el sello se habia debilitado se le pidio (tsunade lo agarro de la camisa y le dijo que si no queria que le metiera su protector porla parte de su cuerpo que nunca le da el sol ) que fuera con Jiraiya en un viaje de entrenamiento.(siempra amablemente ¬¬)

Uchiha sasuke pudo finalmente confrontar a su hermano, fue la batalla mas dura de toda su vida, aun habiendo dominado el Mayenko sharingan y con el sello no era rival para los poderes del gran Uchiha Itachi.

Justo cuando penso que su muerte habia llegado, el sello reacciono, la sangre de todos sus familiares se fusiono con la suya formando el sello prohibido de los Uchiha, poder que estuvo buscando itachi durante años.

Con ese gran poder sasuke pudo llegar al nivel 5 del mayenko, y obtuvo la abilidad de invocar 2 super sharingans (como en la pelea de naruto) y despedazar a su hermano en pequeñas parte, segundos antes de morir itachi le conto algo a sasuke, su sello perdio el control y cayo desmayado como res al suelo.

Para sorpresa de todos, el mas haragan, huevon y despreocupado ninja de todo konoha o sea se shikamaru logro perfeccionar el jutsus de sombras, con su ataque el Kage Kubikeiro no jutsu, encerro al kazekage y a su grupo de shinobus en una celda de pura sombra y deboro sus almas.

Con todo y su actuación de caníbal lecter, al regresar a konoha se limito (y ningún anbu se atrevio a contradecirlo) a irse a su arbol favorito y ver las nubes.

Choji y kiba los agarraron de bolsa de box y les dieron la rastrisa de su vida dejándolos 2 meses en el hospital

Kiba con su hiperactividad marca ricolino se estaba volviendo completamente loco, gritaba, aullaba, mordia a las enfermeras, una juro que lo vio gira su cabeza completamente y decir "kiba no esta aquí jajajajajaja", después de eso se decidio darle 2 litros de morfina al dia.

Chouji por tan buena misión (y mas anorexico que modelo en dieta) se le dio un mes gratis en el restaurante de barbacoas para alivio de el (y del pobre de azuma) cosa que no fue muy inteligente cuando comenzo a comerse su almohada por desesperación.

Al otro lado de la aldea se llevaba un entrenamiento no muy normal, casi se podria decir que no era etico, mas bien extravagante, pero viendo al maestro no era raro de esperarse

Gai: /Desde el tope de unos arboles/ Vamos mas rapido muchachos debemos entrenar mas fuerte para poder sacar todo el poder de su esplendoroso ser/termina con una de sus poses patentadas/

Rock lee: /al frente de la carrera / Si gai sensei (Gai sensei es tan genial) /de golpe aumento toda le velocidad dejando una estela de humo a su paso/ Si no puedo correr 200 km entonces hare 400 sentadillas /(masoquista el carnal ¬¬)/

Gai con su muy reducido cerebro y su muy alto desordenes psicologicos, esquizofrenicos y otros mas que no vale la pena ni nombrar (¬¬) penso que una carrera desde el amanecer sería una buena forma para sacar el estrés de sus pupilos y fortalecer su cuerpo, alguno de ellos no estaban sinceramente agradecidos por la "preocupación" de su maestro

Neji POV

Me lleva la fregada , como es posible que ese perdedor hiperactivo este como si nada desde que empezó la carrera, yo el gran, soberbio, poderoso y modesto genio que soy (¬¬ quema mucho el sol) apenas pueda mantener su paso.

Ahora a aumentado su velocidad, ya no puedo ver al cejudo desde yo estoy parado, mis piernas ya no resisten más, necesito... sentarme... pronto -me falta el aire-asi que paro en un árbol cercano y recargo todo mi ser en su reconfortable tronco,

Siento mi respiración bajar y bajar cada vez más hasta ponerse normal, con mi mano me limpio aquello franja de sudor, siento la paz llegarme hasta que aquel llega, mi pesadilla errante, desde que lo conocí he tenido que ir al psicólogo por mi desarrollo rápido de fobia a la lycra.

Gai: /saltando de los arboles para ponerse en frente de el/ Que pasa neji, el fuego de tu ser no puede ser tan poco, vamos y demuestrale al mundo todo lo que puedes dar, que sepan que el gran neji hyuga puede ser mucho mucho más /fondo de atardecer de playa/

Gai sensei, por que de todos los maestros que pudieron tocarme, además siempre me he preguntado como le hace para poner esos fondos de película chafa de kung-fu, yo el desendiente de los hyuga, tener que soportar una y otra y otra y otra y otra ahggggggggggg, me agobia hasta en mis pensamientos.

Cada vez que oigo su voz y eso de "el fuego de tu ser" me dan ganas de enterrarme el kunai en la garganta y acabar de una vez con este tormento

Pero dejando mis pensamientos suicidas para otro momento, solo veo parlotear Gai sensei como loco mientras hace poses extravagantes si no lo consiera diria que los saco de un anime de los 70's cosa que no me sorprendería en lo mas mínimo -.-

Sera mejor que le ponga atención antes de que me de un golpe como los que le da a lee para "disciplinarlo", saben a veces pienso que lee tiene tendencias masoquistas por dejarse pegar tanto por una sola persona

Gai: Y recuerda como el gallo canta al sol para despertar a los demás, tu debes obtener ese poder de ver mas alla de lo que la gallina canta para encontrar tu sueño / tintineo de diente/

No y ni me importa saber como fue que llego con esa extraña metáfora de la gallina y el sol, bueno sera mejor que me vaya a correr, prefiero el sufrir de mis piernas por correr que el de mis oidos por su chillona.

Hasta atrás de la carrera voy, tan solo llego a ver su espalda, eso me molesta demasiado casi llegando a una ira asesina pero se controlar mis emociones, si no hubiera asesinado a mi tio hace tanto tiempo, lo único mas molesto que ser más lento que el, es saber que la unica razon por la que aun estoy con vida fue por el

/Flash back/

_Neji estaba en el suelo seguido por una linea de arboles tirados, el estaba totalmente inscrustado en un arbol, tenia 4 hoyos en sus brazos y piernas, no podia mover un músculo, desangrado mas muerto que vivo a punto de entrar en estado_ de shokc por la perdida de sangre

No puedo ver casi nada, los musculos me duelen tanto, por mas que trato no puedo mover mis brazos, maldito monstruo, inclusive usando mi bayukan no pude hacerle daño, con su tercer ojo rompió mi tecnica como si se tratase de una suave ventisca

Si no fuera por que se de mi punto debil, su maldita flecha ya me hubiera atravezado el craneo, aun cuando pienso que ha sido todo esto en vano, al no tener mis brazos o mis piernas bien es muy probable que me reuna con mi padre nuevamente.

Me hubiera gustado comer como chouji

Chistosa cosas que pensamos cuando estamos a punto de morir, aun cuando nunca lo acepte siempre envidie a chouji por comer tanta carne sin preocupaciones, como me hubiera gustado ser cocinero de carnes ajajajaja

Con lo ultimo de fuerza veo llegar aquella flecha, viene a no muy gran velocidad pero aun así no puedo moverme, yo siempre pense que moriría en batalla, y parece que tenía razón, tan solo cierro los ojos y espero el tiro de gracia.

Hinnata-san esta en frente de mi, con su mano limpia a creado una especia de esfera de chakra que se ha comido y sigue comiendo toda aquella telaraña al contacto, la debil y frágil hinnata me ha salvado la vida

Esto es lo mas vergonzoso que me ha pasado

Rock lee: /aparecio en un puff/ HEMOS LLEGADO AQUÍ PARA SALVAR A NEJI DE SU DESTINO FINAL, CON EL PODER DE NUESTRO FUEGO INTERIOR /Termina con un tintineo de diente/

Corrijo, eso es lo mas vergonzoso que me ha pasado, por que no deje que me matara cuando tuve la oportunidad, ahora hinnata me ha levantado, y saltando de árbol en árbol me ha puesto junto a rock lee

Neji: que de demonios haces,..imbécil

Rock lee: no te preocupes te protegere con el poder de mi fuego interio, yo te ayudare

Ahora habla con el sentido comùn de un mono con Halucinojenos, que podía esperar del discípulo no.1 de gai, tan solo pude ver una minima sombra y cuando lo noto rock lee esta en frente de aquella bestia, giro mi cabeza y veo que hinnata sigue sus movimientos con naturalidad

Rock lee fue directo en embestida contra aquella bestia, ese debe de ser el acto mas grande de estupidez que haya visto desde que gai trato de ser modelo de bikinis el año pasado, OH EL HORRO, EL HORROR

Rock lee va directo al ataque, como puede ser tan estupido es la pregunta que me ha cazado desde que lo conozco, que acaso no se da cuenta del estado en que estoy, el nunca me ha ganado y ese monstruo me dejo peor que novia de boxeador, no tiene el mas minimo sentido común.

Y de nuevo, es el alumno de Gai sensei, asi que creo que no

El monstruo no tan estupido como mi compañero lanzo su telaraña por todo el lugar con sus arañas, rock lee ahora esta completamente inmovilizado, sabia que esto pasaria se lo dije, bueno no se lo dije pero era obvio por el amor del hokage-sama.

La bestia claro que preparaba para traspasarlo como a mi, lanzo su gran flecha hacia su corazón, entonces llego aquello, rock lee comenzó a girar como trompo creando un mega tornado verde, rompio todas las telarañas y arraso con medio bosque con su ataque.

Entonces nada, ni el ni la bestia estaban ahí, vi a hinnata y ella estaba observando el cielo asi que la imite, lo que vi me dejo en shock, una linea verde estaba acribillando a la araña ninja, pude ver desde donde yo estoy pude notar como se deformaron sus huesos por los grandes golpes que recibia sin descanso..

Entonces lo agarro en forma de cruz y apenas lo oi gritar, GAI KOKU KA HEN, entonces todo se volvio oscuridad

/End flash back/

cuando me fui del hospital y fui al lugar de la batalla, un crater de 2 metros de largo esta ahí, el es mas fuerte que yo, esa idea me perseguia día tras día, cuando lo veo como quisiera romperle sus 2 piernas, cargar mi bayukan y darle un......

GRAN ABRAZO, si se que neji ha estado muy mal últimamente desde que lo traje de konoha junto con hinnata chan, pero ha estado tan mal que se que es lo que mas necesita una persona, lo se por experiencia propia, (Rock lee POV)

Puedo divisar la meta desde donde estoy parado, me encanta cuando gai nos pone hacer tanto ejercicio, el usar toda tu energia es la unica forma de saber que uno esta vivo si no duele entonces como puedes saber que sirve,

Me estoy acercando, cerca, mas cerca siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii gane

Rock lee: Yahoo! Si le gane a neji, que bien, no te parece increíble neji /obseva a lo lejos a neji corriendo atrás de el gai sensei/ ooh que afortunado es neji de tener ahora a gai sensei como entrenador personal, gai sensei es genial

Gai POV

Vaya no crei que rock lee improvisara tanto desde la ultima vez, pero que podia esperarse teniendo a un maestro tan genial como yo, jajaja pronto alcanzara al mejor discípulo de mi eterno rival, a naruto claro esta, no a ese uchiha, no es tan asombroso como lo hacen parecer

Desde el principio supe que lee llegaría a se algo grande, su determinación para lograr sus sueños es admirable, y ha logrado lo que yo queria, ha derrotado a neji y se ha convertido en un gran amigo de el ese es el gran poder del fuego interior

Gai: Vamos neji, no ves que rock lee finalmente ha alcanzado la meta, no querras quedar en ultimo lugar como un perdedor ¿o sí? /le dice con todas sus fuerzas a neji en el oido para motivarlo/

Se que neji ahora quiere como a su amigo a rock lee, de seguro a de querer que fueran al cine juntos, entrenar y hacer otras cosas divertidas como

Romper sus huesos en tantas partes como me sea posible (neji pov), si eso me gustaria mucho, seria una forma genial de sacar todo el estrés de ser de la familia protectora y tener que llevar este maldito sello en mi frente aaaaaa como odio este dia tan... tan

Tan maravilloso,(rock lee pov) uno pensaría que una persona como yo no piensa mucho en estos días pero en verdad es muy relajante ver el cielo azul, las nubes moverse, creo que se me pegaron algunos habitos de shikamaru kun, vaya que si son muy pegajosos

Puedo sentir llegar a neji junto con gai sensei, gai sensei se ve muy preocupado, me pregunto que le habra pasado

Rock lee: Pasa algo malo gai sensei /pregunta consternado su discípulo/

Gai: no es nada rock lee, es que me sorprende ver que ten ten aun no haya llegado, normalmente es muy puntual /dijo poniéndose la mano en la barbilla para pensar/

Rock lee: A eso, tsunade sama me dijo que su entrenamiento apenas habia finalizado, y ella se encontraba muy exhausta asi que le dio permiso de faltar hoy a la practica matutina

Gai: NO, eso no es bueno, si ella hace eso su fuego interior se perdera no podemos dejar que eso pase, rock lee tienes que ir por ella

Rock lee: Queeee gai sensei por que no puede ir neji /voltea para ver a neji, pero solo ve una figura de neji en humo desaparecer lentamente/

Gai: Sabia que mis consejos le harian tanto bien, mira lo rapido que corre /rios de lagrimas corren por sus mejillas/

Rock lee: Y usted no puede ir Gai sensei /pregunta casi suplicando piedad /

Gai: A mi me gustaria pero debo ver a mi eterno rival para que no me supere mientras estoy enseñandoles /hace su pose con las manos y desaparece en un pufff/

Dude, esto no puede ser bueno, por que yo siempre tengo que ir por tenten, la ultima vez casi me mata del golpe que me dio, desde que fue a ese entrenamiento con tsunade sama se volvio tan fuerte, inclusive es aun mas fuerte que gai sensei, bueno es el deber de un ninja poner en riesgo su vida y asi que aquí voy

Es increíble que ella haya alcanzado su sueño antes que todos nosotros, ella es casi tan fuerte como tsunade sama, si contar su potente poder con los kunai, el mes pasado atravesó el kaiten de hinabi, y le hizo un agujero en las dos manos, desde entonces nadie en la aldea se vuelve a burlar de su cabello.

Desde entonces ella se ha vuelto muy muy aterradora, he llegado a su casa, mmm no parece muy grande, deberia entrar por la puerta, pero recuerdo que sus padres trabajan en las oficinas del hokage y ahora han de estar ah

Brinco sobre la barda y salto hacia su ventana, pienso tocar antes de entrar, toco, pero nadie contesta, además de que sus cortinas ya estan cerrada, la oigo murmurar, casi quejarse, me preocupo cuando la oigo gritar dios mio dios mio me matas, sera que deje mi soliloquio para después ten-ten puede necesitar ayuda

Ten Ten POV

Me desperte de golpe, vaya que sueño mas extraño fue ese, desde que lee volvio he tenido este sueño tantas veces que me ha estado preocupando, siempre pienso que debo detenerme pero cada vez que veo su cuerpo cubierto por crema OH DIOS MIO no puedo esperar para...

Pero que estoy pensando, mala tenten- me golpeo en la cabeza- no debes pensar eso, el es solo un amigo, fui con un psicólogo la otra vez, tal vez sea un problema con mi ciclo hormonal después de todo me estoy convirtiendo en mujer, y a lee es a la unica persona que he visto semi desnuda

Vaya siento una presion en mi cama, abro los ojos y veo a rock lee, mi primera impresión al velo fue que seguía soñando y venia por el segundo round, pero cuando me di cuenta de que estaba despierta, me sonroje mucho y le di un golpe con todas mis fuerzas

Rock lee POV

La empeze a observar a ten ten chan, me parecia muy feliz acostada, bueno eso creí hasta que se despertó y me miro con cara de marciano, después se sonrojo mucho creo que esta enferma después vino lo que me temía, me dio un golpe tan fuerte y todo se volvio negro

Ten ten POV

Lo gopee fuerte, demasiado pienso yo, no era mi intencion golpearlo tan fuerte, se incrusto en el techo de mi cuarto y despues callo en frente de mi con la taza de baño en la cabeza, me senti muy mal pero no iba a demostrárselo

Espere a que recobrara la memoria, cosa que no tardo mucho, supongo que ha de estar acostumbrado a esto por gai sensei

Tenten: que te pasa rock lee por que invades mi cuarto asi / le grita con las manos cruzadas /

Rock lee: Es que gai sensei estaba preocupado por que si no entrenas tu fuego interior se apagara y perderáa aaaaaaa

Ten ten: perdera que, que es lo que pasa, -mire hacia abajo-

O no puede ser, estoy vestida todavía con mi pijama de una sola camisa y mi mini short, de golpe agarro a rock lee y lo arrojo afuera de la calla azotándolo contra la pared, demonios tengo que aprender a controlar mi fuerza

Rock lee POV

Ahhhh, eso me dolio mucho, con que me pidiera que me saliera, era mas que suficiente, pero no siempre me tiene que usar como muñeco de pruebas, al levantarme de los escombros la veo salir, esta muy sonrojada, me pregunto por que

Aun puedo recordar su pelo, era largo y café, me asuste por que pense que ella no le gustaba que la vieran con el pelo asi, por eso me cubrí, me pregunto por que estara tan sonrojada, de seguro ha de estar enferma, ha habido un ataque de gripe alrededor de la ciudad

Tenten: Rock lee que no sabes que es de mala educación espiar a una señorita / lo dice mientras se truena los dedos/

Rock lee: Lo siento ten ten , es que no estoy acostumbrado a verte con el pelo suelto, se ve muy raro en ti pero se ve genial

Tenten: Que, mi pelo, eso fue lo que viste

Rock lee: Si porque deberia a ver visto otra cosa /le pregunta como niño chiquito /

Tenten: No nada, mejor vayamos a desayunar algo

Caminamos mas aprisa de lo común, yo adelante y ella atrás, desde hace rato siento una pequeña picazón en la espalda entonces me volteo y ella gira su mirada de golpe, entonces descubri la razón..... SON MI SUPER CEJAS

Se que no son normales, pero hey no es razòn para que alguien se este burlando una y otra vez de uno, o sea, no solo soy cejas también hay una persona en mi interior, metafóricamente hablando claro esta

/Ten ten POV/

Por que rock lee me estara viendo tan fijamente, sus ojos demuestran molestia y un poco de resentimiento, espero que el no sigua molesto conmigo por los madrazos que le meti.

Ni fueron tan fuertes además el vecino tenia que remodelar tarde o temprano NO, ahora estoy hablando conmigo como loca, en verdad necesito ver a un profesional rapdio.

El bosque es tan bello, siempre me ha gustado verlo sin importar como me levante, dirijo mi mirada a mi compañero, su traje se mimetiza muy bien con aquel paisaje dándole un toque algo mistico que lo hace mas sexy...... esperen un momento acabo de decir que rock lee es sexi.

En verdad algo me esta afectando en fin ya hemos llegado al lugar de entrenamiento, gai sensei se ve muy impaciente al igual que neji, me pregunto que pasara.

Gai: Muy bien ten ten es bueno que te nos unas, recuerda que aun cuando estes con tsunade no olvides el fuego de tu interior que te une con tu equipo

Ha vuelto a dar su pose y su sonrisa tintineante, a diferencia de neji estas cosas de gai sensei me divierten mucho, es muy chistoso estar con el por que nunca sabes con que te saldra.

Tenía pensado hablar con rock lee y disculparme por tanta golpisa que le doy cuando llego aquella maldita arpia, desde que su sasuke-kun no le hace caso viene todos los dias con nosotros.

Sakura: Buenos dias rock lee-san

Rock lee: Buenos dias sakura chan

Por que con ella si se sonroja y conmigo no-pense con los brazos cruzados observandolos con recelo-

Sakura: Bueno pense que si no seria mucha molestia quiseras comer conmigo.

Rock lee: Claro que no –le dijo- sera un gran placer-miro a gai sensei con ojos de perro a punto de morir- ¿Puedo ir?

Gai: Claro que si, mi pequeño discípulo, corre como el viento y se libre de todos tus deseos – a vamos hasta a rock lee le parecío estupido eso-

Rock lee. Gai sensei is so cool – o tal vez me equivoque -.-

Roc lee y ella se fueron, estuve a punto de protestar pero fue muy tarde, me volteo y veo la cara de neji mirarme con cinismo.

Neji: dime ¿Qué pasa ten ten? Estas molesta por que rock lee se vaya a comer a solas con sakura.

Ten ten: yo molesto claro que no, por que yo estaria molesta – lanzo un kunai con todas mis fuerzas hacia neji, el no le da tiempo de reaccionar y pasa por su hombro tumbando 3 árboles- TU CREES QUE YO ESTOY MOLESTA

Neji: no claro que no –me dice con tono bajo casi a punto de orinar sus pantalones-

Me voy, yo no tengo por que soporta esto, ya tengo suficiente que sakura se haya robado a mi rock lee... esperen un momento hay algo malo con esa frese, "mi", no es que este enamorada de rock lee, no hay posibilidad, ni en un millón de años..........

O SI

_**HOLA A TODOS AQUÍ VOLVIENDO, COMO HABIA MUCHAS QUEJAS DE C"MO ESTABA ESCRITO DECIDI VOLVERLO A HACER, DIGANME QUE TAL ME QUEDO Y SI LES GUSTO LOS CAMBIOS.**_

_**ADIOS**_


	2. Sakura, la flor cursi

**Antiguo: Bueno este es el siguiente capitulo de la saga de rock lee que he hecho de nuevo, espero que le guste…. adios**

Capitulo 2

**Los petalos de sakura caen ante la roca**

Rock lee POV

/caminado junto a saskura/Vaya no puedo creer que en realidad vaya a comer ramen con sakura-chan, esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que aprendí todos los secretos de la bitácora encantada, gracias a gai sensei

/Flash back/

_/Gai POV/_

_/corría junto con rock lee/Lo estoy llevado directo al salon oculto debajo de la oficina del hokage, muy pocas personas conocen este lugar, en este se encuentran sepultados todo los secretos del taijitsu, escritos por el antiguo maestro Tenseño Komomadrear,_

_/se pararon de golpe frente a una puerta dividida en 2 con el signo en japones de pelea /Hemos llegado a la compuerta secreta , la abro con uno de mis mejores ataques, al abrirse deja pasar una corriente de polvo muy fuertes, se nota que nadie ha entrado ahí en mas de 2000 años_

_/Rock lee pov/_

_Vaya que este lugar es genial, según gai sensei si logro descubrir los secretos de este lugar podre aumentar mi poder a los limites de un Jounin, cuando le pregunte a gai sensei por que el no los había aprendido, me dijo que no sería justo para pelear contra su eterno rival…. Gai sensei is so Cool_

_Yo creo firmemente que si uno entrena duro puede ser increíblemente fuerte, la prueba clara de que lo que digo es verdad, es uzumaki naruto, el era uno de los mas grandes perdedores de konoha, y el ha sido el que ha derrotado a los mas grandes peleadores de konoha, si el puedo por que yo no_

_Veo una puerta metalica gigantesco, al abrirla gai sensei una luz esplendorosa /retorico el cejon ¬¬/ me cego durante unos segundos, cuando pude recuperarla vista lo que vi me dejo helado_

_/Ten Ten POV/_

_Frente a mi se funge un libro de color plateado cubierto por 8 cadenas de metal casi corroído, envuelto como para regalo tiene al menos unos 50 sellos de supresión, de repente comienza a convulsionarse, pareciera que puede sentir nuestra presencia_

_Los he estado siguiendo desde hace 3 horas, no lo entiendo, si tienen tanta prisa como es que se paran a mitad del camino para practicar las nuevas poses de batalla que lee obtendra.. en serio que tienen en la cabeza ellos 2_

_Dentro del salón gai sensei saca una llave de su camisa, cosa rara por que su camisa es tan pegado que no se de donde saca lugar para siquiera meter sus kunais, pero en fin, pone la llave en la cerradura del libro , al girar las cadenas que se encontraban ahí fueron destruidas_

_/Rock lee POV/_

_Usando mi super velocidad logro atrapar el libro, justo cuando lo toco el libro parece calmarse, siento un pequeño cosquilleo por toda mi espalda, es agradable y raro a la vez, pero a si soy yo así que creo que eso esta bien, _

_Gai: /caminando hasta lee le pone una mano en el hombro/Muy bien lee, espero que estes preparado para hacerte mas fuerte_

_Rock lee: Si gai sensei, /mira el libro de color rojo/ ¿Disculpe gai sensei, que es eso?_

_Gai: Rock, esto es la bitácora antigua, este libro contiene en sus ojas, mas de 2500 tecnicas secretas en el arte del ninjitus es conocida como "Gokuan"_

_Rock lee: YOSHHHHHHH, con esto sere mas fuertes /se detiene en su celebración/ pero disculpe gai sensei,_

_Gai: si que pasa_

_Rock lee: Señor no entiendo, si esto tiene tan gran poder, ¿Jamás le dio curiosidad saber que tan poderoso sería si los aprendiera?_

_Gai: Lo que pasa lee, el libro contiene muchas tecnicas, es verdad, pero es una carga increíble de conocimiento y poder, tanta que muy pocas personas pueden soportarlo, por desgracia yo no soy una de esas persona_

_Rock lee: /sus ojos se ponen en blanco y se le cae la quijada/ QUEEE, USTED NO PUDO, NO PUEDO CREERQ UE ALGUIEN TAN FUERTE E IMPONENTE NO HAYA PODIDO CONTROLARLO, ¿SI USTED NO PUDO, GRAN MAESTRO, QUE PODRE HACER YO?_

_Gai: Si rock lee entiendo tu sorpresa, se que parece imposible, pero exactamente te he escogido a ti de todas las personas para entregarle este regalo, no por que seas mi discipulo, si no por que tu eres un excelente ninja y el mas fuerte guerrero que haya conocido, se que tu eres una de las personas que lograra contener su gran poder_

_/Rock lee POV/_

_GAI SENSEI IS SO COOL, el es el mejor, estoy tan feliz de que el sea mi maestro_

_/Ten ten POV/_

_Que cursis son esos 2, pero estoy muy preocupada por lo que dijo gai senei, si el no pudo soportar el poder de la bitácora lee no tiene posibilidad y menos cuando apenas acaba de salir de la operación de tsunade sama, es muy peligroso _

_Oh no, gai sensei ha abierto la tapa del libro , este ha empezado a brillar y una onda de chakra color verde cubre a rock lee por todo su cuerpo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar el poder lo esta estrangulando, debo salvarlo _

_Corro directo a lee, pero el pòder del libro me ha lanzado y me enterro en la pared , con una pequeña sacudida de mi cabeza me recupero solo para ver a rock lee callendo al piso punto de perder el conocimiento, aun gai sensei esta tratando de acercarse pero una mano giganteca lo golpeo mandándolo a unas estalactitas al techo._

_Me acerco a rock, pero el libro me esta electrocutando, no me importa el dolor o el pelgiro debo salvarlo, lo oigo gritar de dolor y panico, eso me enerva los nervios, lo salvare a como de lugar, he lorgado acercarme lo suficiente y ahora debo quitarle el libro _

_Tenten: yahhhhhhhhhhhh /le da un super puñetazo tamaño gai a rock lee mandandolo a una pared cercana, el libro despide una explosión de energia , golpea a tenten mandandola al final de la habitación/_

_/Gai POV/_

_/se levanta con el salto del tigre Ten-ten esta lastimada, debo ayudarla, me logro recuperar lo suficiente para ir por ella /corrio hasta donde estaba/ cuando llego la checo, ella esta bien pero su pulso esta inestable, de seguro el libro debió dañarle algunos organos internos pero nada mortal.. gracias a kamisama._

_Al voltear veo a rock lee salir hecho una fiera directo a tenten, su velocidad me impresiono, apenas pude verlo, pero esta bien eso significa que el libro ha hecho su trabajo y rock lee era merecedor de sus poderes_

_/Lee POV/_

_Yosh , me siento genial, como si me hubiera recargado, mis heridas estan curadas y la energia que pasa por mi cuerpo se siente muy bien, ese libro es genial, pero volteo y veo a ten ten, esta lastimada_

_Rockl lee: No te preocupes ten ten, se que eso ha de doler pero se que el fuego de tu interior sera suficientemente deslumbrante para alejar a la maligna muerte de ti / pose de super heroe y tintieno de diente/_

_Ten ten POV_

_Pude dejarlo morir, tenia la oportunidad, pero no toda esa basura de barney y sus amigos me tenia que entrar y lo tuve que rescatar, ahora es un naruto con grandes cejas, genial_

_Ten ten: Ya callate lee, y ve a salvar a los demas /le dice para terminar tosiendo un poco de sagnre/_

_Lee: Pero no puedo dejarte aquí, mira como estas _

_Gai: /le pone una mano en la espalda/ no te preocupes yo la cuidare, tu tienes que irte de una buena vez /se agacha con una mueca de dolor/_

_Lee: Gai sensei, esta usted bien, mirelo usted esta también lastimado, no es posible que me vaya no lo hare no /no puede terminar la frase, gai lo azoto con su puñetazo/_

_Gai: Bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, yo no te di esos poderes para que sientas lastima por mi o por la patetica de ten.-ten_

_A quine llama patetica /le crece una vena en la frente/_

_Gai: Te di esos poderes para que pelees por tu ninjitsu, si no te vas ahora a proteger a tus amigos, estare decepcionado de ti y ya no te recónocere como mi pupilo /apunta hacia la puerta/ vamos ve rock lee y hazme sentir orgulloso_

_Oh vamos ese debe de ser el discurso motivacíonal mas estupido que haya oido_

_Lee:Gai Sensi is so cool_

_Y de Nuevo, la estupides de lee no deja de sorprenderme, no desde que lo vi intentando pagar una fogata después de que se cayo en un balde de aceite_

_Gai: Tu puedes lee /fondo de playa/_

_Lee: Gai sensei /tintineo de diente con lagrimas/_

_Por que no me desmayo, por que no me desmayo maldita sea_

_Rock lee: si tenten, no te preocupes el fuego de mi interior me guiara hasta neji y los demas para salvarlos,/_

_Ten ten: Vete de una vez por favor / lo dice con voz baja casi desmayándose/_

_Rock lee: yos / sale a una supervelocidad rompiendo la puerta de la cueva/_

_Y aun superpoderoso, sigue sin saber como usar las puertas, en serio que tan difícil es ver una puerta de mas de 8 metros de largo, pero no _

_Ten ten: Ten cuidado lee, y recuerda no te confies solo por el poder, si no por los madrazos que des /se desmaya/_

/End flash back/

/Lee POV/

Ese dia fue genial, obtuve grandes poderes y consegui a una nueva "amiga" aun cuando es extraño algo ¿Cómo puedo recordar algo que dijo ten ten cuando ya no estaba ahí? bueno ya me preocupare por ello mas tarde ahora estoy con mi comida con sakura chan

Sakura se ve muy hermosa, ella le pone lo hermoso a todo, se que ella es la unica para mi, bueno eso creo por que ha sido la primera que me ha tratado con respeto no burlandose de mis grandes cejas /se le que da mirando como idiota a sakura /

/Sakura POV

Se que se ve algo mal con esas cejas, pero su aura es tan, tranquilizante, es como tener a naruto y sasuke juntos pero con grandes cejas, que a la vez me asustan pero me hacen reir tanto, es tan amable y tan bondadoso

/Lee POV/

Me gusta su forma de comer es tan bonito como absorve los fideos del ramen, tan delicado y silencioso como un colibrí que chupa el nectar de la flor mas bella para conservar su delicadeza /Tan cursi que da diabetes ¬¬/

/INO POV/

/camina junto a shikamaru, a lo lejos observa a un punto rosa junto a uno verde/Vaya pero mira quien esta ahí, es la cabezona junto al cejon , estan comiendo muy unidos, bueno es claro por que sasuke kun no esta por aquí, pero ha de ser bueno comer con alguien asi que en vez de andar con alguien como shikamaru

/Shikamaru/

/_LO SENTIMOS, AREA FUERA DE SERVICIO FAVOR DE LLAMAR AL 01-800-555- HOW TROUBLESOME PARA MAS INFORMACION, GRACIAS/ fin de la mente de shikamaru_

/INO POV/

Me pregunto que pensara shikamaru, se que es muy inteligente, según azuma sensei tiene mas de 200 de IQ, y lo comprobo en el combate en contra de esa chica de arena, como era que se llamaba.............. a si temari, de seguro ha de estar pensando en cosas muy profundas y filosoficas

/Shikamaru/

Me pregunto, podria yo permanecer tanto tiempo quieto que mis musculos se atrofiaran a tal grado que no pudiera moverme, y si me diera comezón en la entrepierna, me lastimaria los guamuros

/INO POV/

Bueno pero en fin, sera major ir a molestar a sakura, es lo mejro que he hecho hoy, no ha sido un dia muy fructifero ultimamente, casi no ha habido a nadie a quien gritar pero eso es bueno, eso creo, pero en fin si no saco todo ese estres voy a explotar

/Ino POV/

/nota a ino acercarse /Oh no es esa ino-pig, justo cuando me estaba divirtiendo con lee, si se atreve a hechar a perder mi comida, la matare, juro que la matare

Ino: Ohyo sakura, se ve que la estan pasando muy bien , no sabias que andabas de cita con rock lee

Sakura: ESTO NO ES UNA CITA /grita a todo pulmon/

/volea hacia rock lee/ Oh no , veo la cara de rock lee se ve muy triste, siento como si una aguja se me hubiera enterrado en el corazon, no quiero que se vea asi sera mejor que arregle esto antes de que se ponga peor

Sakura: no es una cita, es algo mejor es una cena entre amigos, tranquila, amigable y sin apuros no como en las citas, donde esta toda esa tension de si me besa o lo beso, pero claro no es que tu tengas algo con que comparar ino-pig

/INO POV/

Demonios, fue un golpe bajo, necesito algo con que recuperarme o ella me va a ganar, ya se

Ino: Bueno por lo menos no uso a alguien mientras sasuke kun no esta, se ve que eres tan debil que no puedes quedarte sola por algunos meses no

/Lee pov/

Sakura chan, su rostro jovial ha cambiado ha una cara triste, no quiero que sakura chan este tan triste, tengo que ayudarla, como el valiente caballero rescata a la pobre princesa /se pasa con las metaforas¬¬/

Rock lee: Bueno no es que hablemos de debiles, por que aquel que sufre de amor y continua es la persona mas fuerte, se que tu experimentaras una amor tan fuerte cuando madures, ademas no es que seas muy fuerte aun cuando fuiste derrotada por sakura chan la vez pasado

He tomado a sakura de la mano y me la llevo de ahí, antes de irme recuerdo que debo pagar la cuenta, puedo sentir su mirada de asombro en mi espalda, como odio esa mirada

/INo POV/

Con esa frase se va, quiero responder, pero las palabras no me salen de la boca, siento como si me quemara la garganta lo que me dijo .me volteo y me voy, veo hacia la derecha y shikamaru ya se fue ¿En serio sere tan molesta ni para que el me soporte?

Debo aguantar las lagrimas que se quieren escapar de mis ojos, no quedare como una chica debíl ante todos, primero muerta a que eso pase /corre por los tejados sin voltear hacia atrás, evitando que alguien la vea, por eso no pudo ver la pared de enfrente antes de que se embarrara frente a ella/

/Sakura POV/

Vaya rock lee si que es caballeroso, es muy bueno andar con el, sasuke kun nunca hubiera hecho eso por mi, y naruto es probable que no se hubiera dado ni siquiera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, es bueno estar con rock lee

Sakura: Graicas rock lee , eso fue muy lindo de tu parte

Rock lee: No te preocupes, sakura chan, fue un placer hacer esto por ti, vale la pena siempre y cuando te haga reir

Sakura: Vaya que amable eres, nada que ver con tu apariencia /se tapa la boca de momento al saber lo que iba a decir /

Rock lee: /mira a sakura/ No te preocupes sakura chan, se que no soy un cazanova como sasuke kun, pero no me importa por que se que cuando tenga a mi persona especial sera por que me quiere a mi y no a mi fisico /tintineo de diente/

Sakura: Rock lee puedo preguntarte algo /lo dice mientras los dos caminan en el agua, ella seguia alee sin saber a donde iban a estar/

MI corazón palpita muy rapido, desde que lo conoci siempre he querido saber esto de el

Rock lee: Si sakura chan /se detiene para oirla/

Sakura: Espero que no notes esto como algo inapropiado para preguntar pero ¿Cómo haces para que tu sonrisa tintinee asi cada vez que sonries?

Rock lee: Oh eso, uso una pasta especial hecha de cilafornamina que blanquea mis dientes 600 veces mejor que la pasta dental normal

Sakura: ajajajajaj /sonrisa nerviosa mientras suben por un acantilado/ dime rock lee donde estamos

Rock lee: espera y vera

Oh dios mio no puedo ceer que es lo que veo, la luna ha aparecido en el cielo ha iluminado una cascada que estaba en frente de nosotros creando un maravilloso arcoiris de colores, a los lados de la cueva las piedras resplandecieron dando un gran espectáculo de luces

/Lee POV/

Vaya se ve sakura chan esta teniendo una buena noche, me alegro de que ella esta bien, me estaba preocupando de que ella estuviera mal por lo que dijo ese niña, pero me alegra saber que no le afecto en lo mas minimo

Si pudiera ver a ese de sasuke, el genio del clan uchiha lo golpearia tan fuerte en el trasero que escupiria excremento durante 2 semanas

/Gai POV/

/Desde la cima de un arbol con binoculares de visión nocturna/

No se ven lindos los 2 juntos, son tan kawaii cuando están juntos, es como ver una película de clamp pero sin las magical girls , se que me he de ver mal estando espiando a 2 chicos de 14 años en la noche con binoculares termicos, pero es que debo protegerlos

Paffffffffffffff /una patada en la cabeza

Auch, siento una un gran dolor en la cabeza, cuando volteo una mujer me mira con unos ojos de odio y preocupación, se ve tan................ Aterradora, y mas aun cuando se lo que puede hacer, asi que debo hacer algo antes de que me torture

Gai: Hola anko san, como le va /se rasca la cabeza /

Anko:/enojada/ Oh no me vengas con eso de cómo me va, te he estado buscando por todo el lugar, se supone que te reunirias con los otros jounins acerca del asunto de rock lee, hinnata, naruto, garaa y sasuke ¿Dónde estabas?

Gai: Lo que pasa es que estaba cuidando de uno de mis alumnos, tu sabes lo que puede pasar cuando estan en esa edad, es nuestro deber cuidarlos sin importar que /pose de super heroe gai 66/

Anko: Si sigues siendo el mismo de siempre aun despues de tantos años

Gai: Claro , recuerda que lo bueno nunca cambia, solo mejora /tintieno de diente/

Anko: NO ME IMPORTA, nunca vuelvas a faltar a una reunion tan importante como esta solo para vigilar a uno de tus alumnos, o te las vera conmigo, ha quedado claro / lo dice mientras lo asfixia con una de sus serpientes/

Gai: SI... POR SU puesto anko san / cae al suelo un poco adolorido del cuello /

Anko: Bueno me voy a la casa, me voy a dar un baño caliente y tener una noche de accion

Vaya si que me ahorco fuerte, la veo detenerse por un momento para voltarse y mirarme fijo a los ojos

Anko: NO dije que queria algo de acciòn en la noche, entonces por que te quedas quieto, vamos que no tenemos toda la noche /desaparece en un puff/

GAi: /sonrie/ Bueno hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer/ desparece en otro puff/

/Kakashi POV/

Vaya si que fue una estupenda noche, gane mucho dinero y pude comprar otra copia de mi libro, eso si que fue bueno, /mira el cielo/ vaya ese no es anko y gai en la puerta de su casa, veo que anko a entrado en la casa, y a sacado una mano y arrastro a gai hacia adentro, que extraño tal vez deberia de espiar para ver que esten bien /sonrisa de pervertido/

/Sakura POV/

Que maravillosa vista, es algo que no me hubiera esperado en mucho tiempo, es tan lindo y tan aterrador a la vez, de pronto pafff, un gran chapuzon de agua nos golpeo a mi y a rock lee tirandonos al piso, en vez de estar enojada me divierto mucho

Entonces veo que rock lee me mira fijamente, no se que ha de pasar, entonces veo mi ropa y esta rasgada y mojada por la catarata, oh no esta rasgada del frente, me tapo con las manos no sabia que rock lee es un pervertido, acerca la mano rapidamente hacia mi, oh no que estara pensando

Ah no siento nada, cuando abro los ojos veo a rock lee jugando con algo, me pregunto que sera /observa el suelo/ es un insecto, yo aquí semi-desnuda y el jugando con un insecto, QUE NO ESTOY SUFICIENTEMENTE BELLA PARA QUE INTENTE ALGO /inner sakura/

Rock lee: Mira sakura chan, una abimitreas necrolofimeus, es una especia rarisima no te parece

Con eso me tranquilizo, vaya rock lee es como estar con un chico pequeño, aun cuando estoy como estoy el no se da cuenta, es tan puro tan bondadoso, es algo lindo, si aun mas que sasuke kun

/Wey X/

He terminado de comer fue deliciosa la cena, oigo tocar la puerta, me pregunto quien sera el que llama a la puerta, al abrir la imagen me deja boquiabierto, mi hija tiene la rospa rasgada y mojada y un niño rarisimo esta junto a ella, sin hacer preguntas lanzo un puñetazo directo al chavo con todas mis fuerzas para alejarlo de mi bebe

/Sakura POV/

No puede ser, mi papa acaba de golpear a rock lee, como se atreve, me muevo rapido para quitar a mi papa, que no deja de golpear a rock lee, que le pasa, por que esta asi contra el

/Wey X/

No dejo de golpear a ese punk que le ha hecho eso a mi bebe, pero mi hija bien a pararme el brazo cuando le doy con todas mis fuerzas al chico en la cara, ella me grita que para, que no lo haga mas lo que deja en shock

Sakura: que demonios te pasa papa

Sakura Father: ee de que hablas, este chico te ataco mira como estas

Sakura: No hizo eso, deja de lastimarlo

.....eh sakura chan

Volteo para ve a rock lee, pero me quede impactada con lo que vi, despues de recibir toda aquella paliza no se ha movido ni un solo milimetro, no esta dañado si no que los puños de mi padre estan sangrando

Rock lee: Hice algo mal sakura chan

Sakura: /responde apurada/ Tu no hiciste nada mal rock lee, es que mi papa saco conclusiones muy rapido /se voltea a su papa y le explica todo el asunto/

Sakura Father: Bueno me parece bien lo que hicieron pero lo de llevarla estuvo mal, deberia castigarte por estar los 2 en un lugar tan peligroso

Rock lee: No fue mi culpa, si no fuera por mi sakura chan no estaria en aprietos, asi que tomare mi castigo /se pone una roca gigantesca en la espalda / debere correr en cuclillas y darle 200 vueltas a konoha sin parar, /empieza a correr / entrenar, entrenar, entrenar,entrenar,entrenar /se pierde en la distancia gritando eso /

Sakura Father: /se queda atonito/ eso no se ve todos los dias /voltea a su hija aun atonito/ oye sakurita no deberias de irte a la cama, ya es un poco tarde/ sigue observando a rock lee correr

/Sakura/

/Sube las escaleras/ Rock lee es tan buen mozo, es una persona tan amable y tan complaciente con una, se que estoy enamorada de sasuke kun, pero rock lee es tan bueno, varonil, amable, sexi, oh vaya que si es sexi, me voy a dormir pensando en el /jejejejeeje…. Escenas clausuradas para niños pequeños /

Fin del capitulo dos

Antiguo: Gracias por los reviews, vivan felices y sigan leyendo adios

SPOILER

Rock lee va corriendo por las calles de konoha, al pasar por una avenida ve a kakashi sensei en una rama viendo sentado sin moverse

Rock lee: ha de ser un tipo de entrenamiento /voltea la cabeza / bueno, si no puedo terminar esta carrera entonces hara 300 sentadillas de cabeza / corre/

/Kakashi POV/

Vaya que esto fue 10 veces mejor que ver el icha icha paradise, he sangrado tanto de la nariz que creo que necesitare una transfusión de sangre

Gai: /en la cama /Vaya que fue salvaje

Anko: /Abraza a gai al lado de la cama/ Claro amor, pues con quien crees que esta hablando,por cierto eso que hiciste con la vuelta hacia atrás y la crema, vaya que fue bueno

Gai: Si verdad, increíble lo que uno aprende en el internet

Anko: /lo besa en los labios/ Bueno vamos por el segundo round

Gai: You bet, esta vez te enseñare el doble especial gai sensei ultra de lujo

---Sonido de afuera—

_oh gai asi gai vamos mas fuerte oh vaya me estas matando, aha ah aha _

_Kakashi expulsa una super ráfaga de sangre y cae en el piso desmayado en el piso mas muerto que vivo _


	3. Ino Llamame Ama

**_Antiguo: Gracias por los review, bueno se que es un poco difícil leer este tipo de dialago, la mera verdad es la primera vez que intento escribir algo asi, siento que es lo que le pone lo peculiar a la historia asi que no puedo quitarlo pero intentare aclarar mas los parrafos /dije intentar, no lograr/_**

_**-Otra cosa, se que se leera un poco estupido pero soy malisimo con las computadoras (portátil, camaras digitales, celulares, relojes despertador) en fin apesto para la tecnología, asi que si alguien pudiera decirme como escribir reviews se los agradeceria mucho**_

_**-Algo mas, las tecnicas de los personajes se oiran como japones, pero solo son letras amontonadas, pero les pondre la traduccion de mi idioma original al español**_

_**-Y algo mas, les he puesto linea de sangre a sakura y tal vez un nombre de otra serie a un poder de ino, pero no es un croosover, solo era eso**_

_**Bueno Disfruten**_

_**PD: A mi me gusta que en mis fics todos tengan algo, asi que este fic es pro-todos, aunque algunos se desarrollaran despues, solo por si se quiso ver no es un anti-neji,sakura...tal vez un poco kakashi, pero le pondre algo interesante**_

**_----Ino: Llamame Ama------------_**

_El sol salio por la mañana bañando con su gran luz por todo konoha, despues de la gran guerra que se habia llevado a cabo en contra de orochimaru, naruto salio vencedor regresando la paz y la armonia en konoha_

_Mientras la estela de luz solar iba pasando por las oscuras calles de konoha las figuras iban saliendo, un departamento destrozado con gai y anko pegados en el techo, kakashi en el hospital en medio de una transfusión de sangre, sakura que duerme tranquilamente en su casa_

_Pero la mas peculiar de todo era ver a un chavo de no mas de 15 años correr incado con una roca, con una tarántula en la cabeza y un gallo en los brazos_

_/Flash back/_

_Me encuentro corriendo aun pro toda konoha, aun cuando e terminado con todas mis vueltas, mi energia no baja asi que decidi que si aun podia seguir corriendo, lo haria hasta desfallecer después de todo, de que sirve tener energia si no la aprovechas._

_He pasado por 4 vez por esa granja, aun cuando gai- sensei me dice que debo respetar a todos esa señora hace que me hierva la sangre, siempre que la veo trata mal a naruto, y nunca el hace nada malo._

_Al pasar veo que esta golpeando inocentemente a un gallo, desde aquí veo que el pobre animal esta muy lastimado y ya no puede pararse, de seguro por eso la señora quiere desacerse de el pero eso es inhumano_

_No puedo permitir que eso le haga a ese pobre gallo, por desgracia no debo interferir, el gallo es de su propiedad, si entro ahí seria invadir ola propiedad ademas de asaltar a una pobre viejecita, y un guerrero jamas debe aprovecharse de los demas_

_Antes de que me resigne, una tarántula ha bajado a la cabeza de la señora, ella esta gritando de panico y corre de alla para aca, esta es mi oportunidad, brinco la cerca y corro lo mas rapido posible, me llevo al gallo y de paso le he quitado la tarántula a la señora con lo que he quedado como un heroe_

_/End flash back/_

Jejejee, que bien se sietne salirse con la suya, y lo mejor que no he lastimado a nadie, la señora se ha querido deshacer de el pobre gallo, la he ayudado pero no como ella queria si no de la forma correcta

Cukuruku, Cukuruku

Vaya que gallo mas raro, apenas ha salido el sol ya esta empezando a cantar, mal pero canta, Yosssh, ahora no tendre que pagar luz electrica para despertarme, dinero ahorrado y ayudo a la naturaleza, este dia promete ser bueno

Grrrr, quien demonios tiene un gallo cantando a las 5:30 am, que las personas no tienen sentido comùn, y lo peor de todo es que no pude dormir durante toda la noche despues de lo de ayer con sakura y rock lee, nadie me habia hablado asi en toda mi vida

Se que yo estaba mal, pero no puedo creer que el tipo me hablara asi, ademas me pase toda la noche llorando sus palabras de alguan forma me hirieron profundo en el corazon y NO PUEDO ODIARLO

Por mas que quiero, por mas que lo intento, no puedo odiarlo. Odiarlo a el es como odiar a un niño pequeño que hizo una travesura, esta mal, se que deberia disculparme con sakura y... y .... Y ..... ME LLEVA CALLEN A ESE MALDITO GALLO

Auhhhhhhh, eso dolio, alguien me ha aventado algo a la cabeza, el señor gallo salio volando de mis manos y no lo encuentro, cuando volteo para ver que me lanzaron, veo que es ...... un muñeco de sasuke con una roca ????????

Bajo las escaleras, sabia que le habia dado por que ese maldito gallo se habia callado, voy a reclamarle tan fuerte que se va a cagar del susto

Que sorpresa es la señorita Ino, y sus ojos estan rojos, por que sera

Es el, de todas las personas con las que me pude haber encontrado tenia que ser el, me tapo la cara , no quiero que me vea asi

Se tapa la cara, me pregunto por que sera, estara muy nerviosa por haberme visto por lo de ayer, no sera que lo que le dije realmente la irio, como pude ser tan desalmado para dejar llorar a una mujer estupido estupido, estupido

Rock lee se ha empezado a golpear a si mismo, es divertido ver eso, estoy riendo mucho, mas de lo que me he reido en varios años , es muy chistoso estar con alguien asi

Que bien la estoy haciendo reir , eso debe de servir de algo, sera mejor que me disculpe

Rock lee: Oye ino acerca de lo de ayer /le dice mientras se para junto a ella/ yo no quise herir tus sentimientos

Ino: /le interrumpe/ no disculpa fue mi culpa no debi ir a molestar a sakura con un tema tan delicado, que bueno que te tenia ahí si no hubiera sido no se en que hubiera terminado

Rock lee: No fue mi culpa por decirte aller de que eras debil y de que nadie te queria, bueno aun cuando es la verdad no fue bueno que te lo dijiera

Ino: ¬¬ Tu si que sabes como hacer sentir a una chica especila /sarcastica/

Rock lee: Bueno pero para compensarte he decidido que hoy hare todo lo que tu me digas, como buen guerrero que soy no puedo dejar esto asi, por lo tanto soy tu humilde esclavo hoy

Rock lee casi se caga del susto cuando vio brillar los ojos de ino cuando termino de decir esto, el muy estupido no supo en lo que se habia metido

Vaya, si que ha sido un dia muy productivo hoy, desde la mañana e estado ocupado atendiendo a la señorita ino, es cansadisimo pero muy divertido.

Jajajaja, que lindo es tener a rock lee como empleado domestico, hace todo cuanto le digo y nunca se queja, cuando lo golpeo nada mas se levanta y lo vuelve a hacer sin quejarse o revelarse ante mi, que lindo es tener mi propia perr.. e digo ayudante

He corrido por toda konoha entregando arreglos florales, recogiendo la compra, limpiando la casa de la señorita ino, cocinando, fregando los pisos de la tienda, cargando la basura hasta al basurero y quemando los afiches de sasuke, cosa que me ha llevado mas de 3 horas inclusive encontre una colección privada de ropa interior

Realmente no quiero saber como ni por que lo consiguio

Extrañamente no he visto mucho a rock lee durante el transcurso del dia, solo vi una ráfaga verde con rosa salir de por aquí y por alla durante toda la mañana, quise reunirme con kakashi-sensei pero me dijeron que estaba hospitalizado, espero que este bien

Al no tener nada que hacer decidi buscar a ino, solo para arreglar cuentas con ella acerca de la otra noche, si me hirio lo que me hizo pero es mejor que acabemos con esta tonta rivalidad que tenemos por sasuke, ya se esta volviendo un poco estupida

He llegado a la tienda de flores, desde la cita ayer con sakura no he podido ver a rock lee, gracias al cielo /y a 2 frascos de prozac/ he logrado calmarme, antes de venir a la sala de entrenamiento fui a ver a neji pero graciosamente tampoco lo encontre

_/Flash back/_

_Afuera de la mansión hyuga 2 guardias de la familia protectora estaban afuera, como siempre vigilando que la "linea sanguinea" fuera protegida a toda costa, los guardias estaban listos para lo que fuera...........excepto para esto_

_Vaya, neji si que se da la gran vida, esta casa es 10 veces mas grande que la mia fácilmente, los guardias al verme se han puesto en pose de defensa, me dicen que estoy en territorio hyuga, si no me largo ahora me daran la paliza de mi vida, no saben con quien estan hablando_

_Kabommmmmmmmmmmmm_

_Caminaba pro los pasillos de la casa, no he visto a mi hija hinnata desde que se fue de viaje con ese idiota de cejas grandes, tengo que castigarla por lo que hizo la otra vez, nadie se va de la casa sin mi permiso_

_Al pasar por la puerta oigo a los guardias gritarle a un intruso, de seguro es uno de esos idiotas de las familias inferiores quejandose acerca de nuestra absorción de tierra, ellos no merecen tanta tierra, no alguien tan inferior, los guardias son mas que suficiente para encargarse de ellos._

_Para cuando apenas puse un pie dentro de la casa una explosión derrumbo la puerta principal, yo y otros de las familias protectoras corrimos a ver que era, cuando llegue quede estupefacto, una niña habia derrotado a todos los guardias de la familia, habia minimo 20 ninjas inconcientes en el suelo_

_Cuando el polvo se diviso, vi que era hanabi con otros idiotas de la familia hyuga, me sorprendio no ver a neji, todavía debe estar mal de que le hundi la cabeza en el suelo de aquel golpe, si no hubiera insultado a rock lee no le hubiera hecho nada_

_Es esa maldita mocosa, no me sorprendo de que haya derrotado a todos esos guardias, pero ahora me las pagara por haberme perforado las palmas de las manos con esos kunais, esta vez estoy preparado_

_Corre hacia mi ese hanabi, no tengo tiempo para estar jugando con el, atacare con toda mi fuerza, cargo toda mi chakra en mi puño izquierdo, esta tecnica me la enzeño lee, claro que le he puesto mi toque personal_

_Tenten: /golpea con toda su fuerza el suelo / Bokutso Chumikeiro "estallido bajo tierra" /el golpe de tenten provoca que el suelo se levantey una onda implosiva lo baje de nuevo desnivelando la roca y aumentando la presion por centímetro cuadrado/_

_Cuando esta tecnica se desarrolla a la perfección, la presion del suelo aumenta hasta 300kg por cm2 mas alla del limite de resistencia del cuerpo humano_

_El humo se ha esclarecido, casi todo el frente de la casa ha quedado en ruinas, el piso sumido, las paredes desmoronadas y la mitad de la guardia en el piso inconciente, no veo a hanabi por ningun lado, oh no... a aparecido detrás de ten-ten, apenas se puede voltear y ya la ha golpeado_

_Mierda, me ha dado duro en los hombros, su ataque tuvo la perfecta presicion, mis musculos fueron contraidos e inmovilizados, ya no puedo usar mi fuerza, es un oponente muy difícil, tiene demasiada experiencia._

_Pequeña mocosa, yo he peleado contra asesinos cuando tu apenas usabas pañales, de verdad pensastes que seria tan facil acabar conmigo, ahora debes pagar el precio por tu error, eres una amenaza muy grande para la familia hyuga que debe ser exterminada_

_Gracias a que atacaste la casa, podemos alegar que fue en defensa propia, corro hasta donde estas tu y con un ataque doble golpeo tu corazon y tu higado, has caido al suelo, es hora de darte le golpe final......... muere de una vez_

_Sakura konomaji ryutengo no jutsu /petalos bailantes sobre la luna/_

_Una lluvia de petalos ha caido sobre el lugar de la pelea, hanabi se ve muy confundido, los petalos lo rodean pero no son petalos ordinarios, cada petalo cuando pasa por hanabi lo corta y estan cargados de chakra dañandolo seriamente_

_De donde demonios salieron todos esos petalos no puedo si quiera moverme ya me lastimaron las 2 manos y mis piernas, varias ya han explotado rompiendo mi camisa, tirandome al suelo, de los petalos se dibuja una sombra, no puede ser_

_QUEEEEEEEEEE, es esa tipa, no puedo creer de todas las personas que pudieron haberme salvado, tuvo que se ella, esa maldita perra hija de toda su pu...._

_Puedo sentir la fuerza exalar del cuerpo de ten-ten, me alegro de que no este muerta, hanabi se esta levantando, veo que aun quiere pelear_

_Hanabi: Quien demonios eres tu, ¿Qué haces en mi propiedad?_

_Sakura: Soy haruno Sakura, he venido ayudar a ten-ten /le sonrie retadoramente/_

_Hanabi: Y tu crees que una genin sin futuro como tu puede detener al mas fuerte de los hyuga/ una lluvia de petalos lo vuelve a golpear/ arghhhhhhhh_

_Sakura: Pues yo creo que te estoy partiendo la cara, bien y bonito_

_Hanabi: Ya esta, ahora las matare a las 2 /comienza a dar vueltas a gran velocidad/ Kaiten_

_Sakura: Ha, eso es todo / truena los dedos y los petalos se arremolinan alrededor de hanabi creando una esfera/_

_Esto es imposible, los petalos estan conteniendo el kaiten, brillan despidiendo una cantidad increíble de chakra, no puedo contener la energia.. arghhhhh_

_Bokutsai no jutsu /furia de los petalos de sangre/_

_Los petalos brillaron de un rojo intenso cubriendo a hanabi con ráfagas de chakra, era como ver un kaiten pero al reves, el quedo tirado en el suelo inconciente, desde donde yo estaba se podia notar que no estaba muerto_

_El frente esta totalmente destruido, mi padre esta tirado en el suelo con la ropa hecha trizas, le han dado una buena paliza sakura y ten ten a la familia hyuga, me hubiera gustado estar aquí para ayudar.... A golpear a mi padre pero bueno_

_Paso al lado de sakura y ten-ten, las saluod con una sonrisa, que ellas me regresan luego me siento junto a mi padre, se esta levantando, le doy un manotazo en la cabeza y lo noqueo.... Ups no fue mi intencion, crei haber visto una mosca en su cabeza les digo a las demas._

_Nos pregunto por que estaban aquí, yo le respondi por que venia a buscar a neji, ella me respondio que el no estaba, habia salido entrenar a las montañas, para retar a lee, sakura pregunto si sabia donde el estaba ella le respondio que lo habia visto en la tienda de ino_

_No dejare que esa desalmada se vaya a quedar con el, le puede hacer daño asi que ire con ella para proteger a rock lee asi que la acompañare, hinnata nos dice que nos alcanzare, veo que vuelve a golpear a su padre para que se tranquilize, que linda familia_

_/End flash back/_

Woww, que retrospectiva, si que fue intensa

Sakura: Vaya, que demonios fue eso, acabo de ver de flashazo todo lo que acabamos de hacer hace un momento

Ten-Ten: Tu tambièn lo viste, se supone que fue un recuerdo que tuve, ¿Cómo pudiste verlo?

Sakura: no lo se, pero si que me veo gorda, debo dejar de desayunar tanto

Ten-Ten: tonta superficial /susurra/

Sakura: que dijiste

Ten-Ten. Que eres una mujer muy especial

Sakura:Ahh gracias yo tambien lo creo

Agarrenme que la mato, si no fuera por que esos petalos la estan cubriendo ya le hubiera sumido la cara de un solo golpe, por cierto desde cuando tiene ese poder

Ten-ten: Oye sakura

Sakura: Mmmp

Ten-Ten: Dime donde fue que obtuviste esos poderes

Sakura. Ahh eso, de mi linea de sangre

Ten-Ten: Tu linea de sangre, tu tienes una linea de sangre

Sakura: Si, el retrogueino

Ten-Ten: ehh

Sakura: Sip, no creerias que soy tan inteligente de a gratis, verdad

Tenten: /susurrando/ no pensaba ni que fueras inteligente

Sakura:/la oye pero hace como si nada/ En fin, mi limite de sangre me permite copiar y asimilar instantaneamente cualquier cosa escrita,

Ten-Ten: Como el sharingan de sasuke

Sakura: Algo parecido, pero a cambio de el solo me permite cosas que sean escritas, este don ha estado en la familia por generaciones la mayoria de los haruno han sido euroditos y genios que no se han dedicado a la pelea por eso no es tan conocido

Ten-Ten: Pero eso no explica lo de tu poder

Sakura: Ah eso voy, hace 2 meses encontre un rollo perdido de un antepasado mio llamado Rolan...Rolan DoMota, el viajo por todo el mundo y en ese rollo anoto todos los jutsus y tecnicas de las familias de konoha y de distintos paises

Ten-Ten:¿ Y lo de los petalos?

Sakura: Es una habilidad que he tenido desde niña, como garaa solo que nunca la he usado para pelear, estaba muy absorta como idiota por sasuke, cuando lo combine con todo el conocimiento que tengo y mi control de chakra....buala ahora soy un super ninja

Quera decir una super niña, es tan empalagosa que creo que ya me dio caries de tan solo estar con ella, niña creida, se siente la muy muy solo por que ahora sabe muchos jutsus, yo de tan solo un golpe le vuelo la cabeza y que le iba a reclamar pero la imagen que vi me dejo helada

Hahaha, que lindo es tener a rock lee de ayudante, ha hecho todas mis labores de un mes en tan solo una mañana, rock lee tiene que ser mio, es bueno, trabajadro, fuerte y sobre todo un gran sumiso-semi masoquista, tengo que conquistarlo a como de lugar el sera el mejor esposo para una controladora empedernida como yo

Llevo un traje muy sexi, este traje ya debio haberlo conquistado pero su inocencia innata a veces es un dolor en la cabeza, volteo la cabeza y veo a la frentona y a la gorila correr como locas hacia aca, y justo cuando ya se estaba por atraparlo

No puedo creer lo que escucho, la maldita esta usando a rock lee como su esclavo personal, quien se cree, primero fue sasuke y ahora rock lee no dejare que se quede con el aunque me cueste su vida en el proceso

Las chicas si que son tan grandes amigas el fuego de su ser cubre el lugar explorando sus sentidos hacia una gran amista, casi estan en llamas las 3 y lanzandose rayos a los ojos, no hay nada que demuestre mas la amistad que eso

Me molesta de sobre manera lo que acabo de escuchar, que ella por hacerme sentir mal a mi ayer rock lee vino a disculparse por que la vio llorando, a veces puede ser un gran estupido, un lindo/estupido

Rock lee ha aparecido entre nosotras 3, dijo que al vernos reunidas fue al otro lado de la ciudad para comprar te para nosotras e hizo galletitas, que caballeroso es, al menos algo bueno se le pego de gai-sensei

Entre la lucha sin querer hemos dicho que no queriamos que ino se quedara con el por que no deseabamos que fuera un loco por las luchas como gai sensei, en ese momento lee rompio su pala, sus ojos destellaron fuego y su aura se torno oscura, nunca lo habia visto tan enojado

Rock lee: Que fue lo que dijieron /dijo sin levantar la cara/

Ino: ee disculpa lee, es que nos preocupamos por ti y no queremos que termines como gai-sensei con su obsesion estupida por el gran rival

Rock lee: Nunca, nunca se atrevan a insultar a gai sensei en mi vista de nuevo /golpeo la mesa rompiendola y con ella el piso/ perras insensibles /desaparecio con un puff/

Ino y sakura se quedaron estaticas no podian creer que les hubiera hablado asi rock lee, yo no me sorprendi, les conte la historia de rock lee sobre su niñes y como gai-sensei fue el unico que creyo en el convirtiendo en lo que es ahora las 2 bajaron la mirada aceptando su culpa al igual que yo

/En las montañas ocultas de konoha/

Lo que acabo de hacer esta muy mal, soy una horrible persona por gritarle asi a ellas, desues de gai-sensei son las unicas que me han dicho que estan preocupadas por mi y yo les grite asi y las ofendi, deberia estar en el fondo del infierno ahora

Viajo para recompenzarlas, recuerdo que ino me dijo que unas flores muy especiales se cultivan ahí las mas hermosas de konoha pero estan cuidadas por un gran demonio, nadie se acerca ahí todos los que lo han intentado han muerto pero son tan especiales que estoy seguro que compenzaran mi error

He llegado ante las puertas prohibidas, una puertas metalicas estan en frente de mi , las abro sin dificultad y me preparo para mi batalla

---Te lo dije,. Te lo dije cientos de veces, pero me escuchas nooo, tenias que espiar a esa mujer, tenias verdad,

---Ya calmate que solo fue una espiada del momento no es nada del otro mundo

--- Si pero no era una mujer ordinaria verdad, tenia que ser Yoshumane, la hechizera legendaria, eso esta bien pero tenias que METERME EN EL MISMO PROBLEMA /le grita atado con hilos magicos de pies a cabeza/

--- Ya calmate naruto, que no es para tanto

--- Que no es para tanto, que no es para tano, ero-senin estamos a punto de ser concinados en lava , no puedo usar ninguno de mis poderes y a ti te elimino todo tu chakra , ¿COMO QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?

---Hey por lo menos pude verla desnuda /se sonroja a morir/

Si no fuera por que estoy atado, te golpearia tan duro en la cara, que le deformaria la cara a sarutobi y al yondaime, oh no esta llegando ahora, se ve muy enojada, la cuerda empieza a bajar lentamente hacia la lava

Naurto: SI SALIMOS DE ESTA JURO QUE YO MISMO TE MATO ERO-SENIN

MMm que extraño, juraria haber escuchado a naruto kun, naaaaa el esta en su viaje con el gran maestro jiraiya sama, ha de ser genial estar estudiando con uno delos 3 senin, en fin estoy parado ahora ante una gran bestia

Desde aquí puedo notar que es un demonio de por lo menos 10 metros de alto, cubierto por picos y 2 cuernos a los lados, se ve muy hambriento, hay cadáveres por todos lados me sorprende que nadie se haga cargo de el

---Quien es aquel el que entre en la guarida del gran Yuyurokamo

Rock lee: yo rock lee el estudiante no. 1 de gai-sensei

Yuyurokamo . A si ese tipo, recuerdo que vino aquí hace 12 años, dejame adivinar ¿Quieres una flor antigua? O me equivoco

Rock lee: (Gai sensei ya estuvo aquí, por que no me lo habra dicho) si pero no solo una si no 3 y no me ire de aquí sin ellas /se pone en pose defensiva/

Yuyurokamo: jajajaja, niño estupido cuando gai vino aquí apenas pudo salir vivo y solo por que estaba muy ebrio, que te hace pensar que tu puedes quitarmelas

Rock lee: Te demostrare que si puedo /se lanza a toda velocidad contra la bestia, de una patada vuela el suelo en mil pedazos pero la bestia ya no estaba ahí/ que demo..

Arggh, un coletazo me ha derribado, me lanzo contra una de las columnas, que levanto y me quito el polvo, esa bestia si que es dura de matar, me muevo a super velocidad me ataca otra vez con su cola pero la logro esquivar

Corro a travez de la cola . me escupe acido pero logro moverme lo suficientemente rapido para esquivarlo y le arremeto un golpe con toda mi fuerza, pero que..... mi mano se ha sumido es un ser gelatinoso, no puede ser mis ataques no le haran daño

Jajaja que pequeña critura, igual que gai sensei, con mis garras lo golpeo en la espalda, desgarrandole parte de su ropa y su pie, de un coletazo lo mande a volar al otro lado de la habitación rompiendo 2 paredes e incrustandolo en el suelo

Salgo del crater que deje, si que es fuerte no se como lo matare, trato de atacar otra vez, pero no..no..no puedo mover mi cuerpo mis musculos se sienten muy tensos estoy inmovilizado

Yuyurokamo: Ya te diste cuenta verdad pequeña basura, mis garras y colas tienen un adormecedor muy potente, me soprende que aun sigas conciente has de tener muy buena resistencia pero es hora de acabar con esto /de su boca sale una esfera gigantesca de energia /

No puedo perder ahora, no sin antes haberme disculpado, voy a matarlo y vencere a este tipo, habo mover mi cuerpo y me lanzo al ataque, utilizare la misma tecnica que use con aquel demonio, mi puño ya esta cubierto de enegia, es ahora o nunca

Gokutemonji

Gai konoha no Matèu Dragoriuken

Ha pasado todo el dia desde que rock lee se fue, me siento pesima por lo que hize, mi papa esta un poco enojado con rock lee por decirme eso pero me lo merecia despues de ofender a alguien tan importante para el

SE ve que a ino esto si que le ha afectado, nunca la habia visto tan cabiz baja en toda mi vida, la puerta del lugar se abre de golpe, nadie le puso mucha atención asi que yo vire para ver quien era, cuando lo vi salte de mi silla para ir hacia el

Que el pasa a sakura, cuando volteo tambièn para ver, ahí esta rock lee, pero esta muy lastimado cubierto de algo verde y sangrando de la cabeza, corro igual que sakura para ver como esta seguida por ino

Sakura: Rock lee estas bien

Rock lee: Si sakura-chan no te preocupes yo estoy muy bien / lo dice mientras se tambalea en el suelo/

Ino: Pero donde has estado,por que estas asi.

Rock lee: Lo que pasa es que queria disculparme con ustedes tres por lo de hace rato, asi que fui por las rosas antiguas

Inochi: Pero pequeño esas rosas no son mas que un mito, que estan custodiadas por un gran demonio que te matara para protegerlas, son solo cuentos de hadas /estalla en risa /

Rock lee: Pues entonces lo que les traigo aquí son hologramas muy bien hechos /les muestra unas flores /

NO puedo creerlo esas deben ser las flores mas hermosas que haya visto en toda mi vida, son de 3 colores una amarilla, otra verde y una rosada, nos la va dando una por una a todas disculpanose por como se comporto hace rato, el es el hombre que necesito ahora mas que nunca no lo dejare ir

Que linda es, esta va a ir a mi colección de flores, me volteo para ir a ponerla en la repisa, estoy muy sonrojada paffffff... no puedo creer lo que senti rock lee acaba de darme un tortazo

Ese maldito niño le acaba de dar un tortazo a mi bebe y en mi presencia, ahora voy a despedazarlo miembro por miembro pero el brazo de la niña de chongos me detiene, trato de quitarmelo pero me lo aprieta de manera brutal, siento que me va a romper el brazo si sigue asi

Ino : /con la cara roja/ROCK LEE PERO QUE TE PASA /le da una super cachetada/

Rock lee: /sonriendo aun despues del golpe/ lo siento ino-chan, pero el veneno de la criatura ha circulado por todo mi cuerpo y todos mis musculos estan atrofiados y se mueven involuntariamente

Sakura: Veneno

Rock lee: Hai, ese veneno es muy poderoso, de hecho ahorita estoy en un mar de dolor pero no se nota por que tengo paralizada la cara /lo dice sin dejar de sonreir/

Ten-Ten: /con tono preocupado/ Estas bien rock lee

Rock lee. Super /les muestra el pulgar en forma de aprobación/

Entonces todo parece ir en camara lenta, rock lee escupe un chorro de sangre, nos salpica a las 3 y va cayendo hacia atrás sin cambiar el rostro feliz y su mano se mantiene estatica, hasta que cae en el suelo inconciente

_**ROCK LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_

_**/fin del capitulo 3/**_

**_De pilon_**

Vaya si que ha sido una noche salvaje/dia, hace tiempo que no me divertia tanto desde que eramos jovenes, ahora ella esta en las duchas, cuando sale esta envuelta en una toalla con el cabello mojado, que linda se ve

Anko:Que pasa gai

Gai: Tan solo estaba admirando tu fabuloso ser, no te habia visto tan hermosa desde aquella vez en la cascada

Anko: Si, aun recuerdo esa vez, fue cuando me diste esa flor no /agarra una fotografia de ella en una cascada sosteniendo la flor antigua junto a un gai totalmente apaleado/

Gai: /Se pone detras de ella/ Si fue nuestra primera noche juntos

Anko: Si que fue divertido no crees /le da una mirada coqueta/ y dime quieres bañarte

Gai: Si sera muy divertido

Anko: Entonces te espero/se vuelve a meter en el baño/ no tardes

Gai: Uyyyy, si que va a ser lindo /comienza a bailar de felicidad/

Anko: Deja de hacer ese estupido baile y ya ven /le grita desde el baño/

Gai: /se detiene al instante/ Hai /corre hacia el baño/

/En otro lugar/

Tsunade: /Desde una bola de cristal viendo a gai y anko sonrojada/ Genial ya se me pegaron las mañas de jiraiya

Jiraiya /casi llegando hacia la lava/ Que extraño juraria haber oido mi nombre, nah debe ser solo mi imaginaciòn /sigue tratando de safarse antes de caer a la lava/

**__**


	4. La Gran Carrera

**Antiguo: Por peticiòn general de los espectadores y personas que no tienen nada que hacer en las tardes he puesto diferencias por POV a los personajes, bueno pues eso es todo................. Adios.**

_**Capitulo 4: La Gran Carrera**_

"**Sakura POV"**

Me lleva la que me trajo, como demonios llegamos ha este punto, estoy corriendo junto con Ino y Hinnata por un sendero de una sola via hacia el templo de Riko, en la montañas Iho a las afueras de konoha tratando de detener a rock lee

Voy a todo lo que doy para alcanzarlo pero este maldito vestido me estorba demasiado y si no tengo cuidado puedo caerme, doy una checada a la altura hemos de estar a unos 1200 metros y lo peor es que en el fondo por la baja temperatura se han forma estalactitas muy filosas, caemos aquí y ya pelamos.

KABOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Parece una explosión, siguiendo el sonido parece venir de los pies de la montaña, mi visiòn se concentra en un punto a unos 10 metros de donde yo estoy, un poco de humo sale y ¡O POR DIOS! Una parte del camino se ha derrumbado por la explosión.

Ino: CUIDADO SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Eeeee de que habla ino, levanto un poco mi cara, una roca gigantesca me va a caer encima

¡PLAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! /la roca se descrabaja al caer al suelo y levanta una nube de polvo/

Cof cof cof, me estoy ahogando con este maldito polvo, apenas pude esquivar esa roca, que bueno que aprendi a gastar de golpe mi insulina y aumentar mi velocidad casi 5 veces en un momento critico, gracias rock lee por enseñarme esto .

Pude pegarme a una de las paredes de la montaña pero una de los pedazos de la roca me golpeo el tobillo izquierdo, me doy un ranazo contra el suelo bien duro, Ino y hinnata me ayudan a levantarse, mi tobillo comienza a sangrar, siento como se calienta lentamente para comenzar a arder pero no noto el dolor, lo que veo me ha dejado petrificada.

Rock lee va a toda velocidad hacia el final de las rocas, debo detener que caiga no voy a peder a alguien que amo por una estupida consecución de eventos, no puedo ni dejare que rock lee caiga hacia su muerte, usare todo lo que me queda de chakra para salvarlo.

Sakura: / Comienza la secuencia de jutsus a todo lo que da/" Sakura Mitchi bo jutsu

Mis manos se cubren de toda mi chakra restante, doy un aplauso con toda mi fuerza para sacar una onda de chakra pura hacia rock lee, envio a todos mis petalos, van cubriendo a gran velocidad la onda hasta que se forma un gran bumerang rosado

El bumerang ha pasado a rock lee, es una de mis mejores tecnicas aunque me cuesta mucho trabajo manejar esta gran cantidad de energia, mi mano esta temblando mucho pero no puedo rendirme ahora ni dejar que un poco de dolor me cause tantos problemas, soy una kounochi despuès de todo.

Dirijo todo mi poder hacia el borde del acantilado, justo antes de que lo pase cierro mi mano con todas mis fuerzas, el bumerang explota formando una gran muralla de petalos de sakura, esta muralla es tan dura como una de concreto puro, se que el madrazo dejara en el hospital a rock lee durante algunos dias pero es mejor que caer a una muerte segura

Lo mas difícil de esta tecnica es mantener el control del muro de petalos, dependiendo de mi estado y concentraciòn mental, es la resistencia que tendra el muro, apenas puedo mantener su estado actual y evitar que se derrumbe pero no estoy en mis mejores condiciones y esas 2 copas de cerveza no estàn ayudando mucho.

Lo bueno es que rock lee va a buena velocidad y esta a punto de llegar hacia donde esta el muro, justo antes de que llegue el dolor de la herida me viene de golpe, siento como me arde de la pierna hasta la cabeza, mi concentraciòn casi se pierde pero logre mantener estable el muro.

Por desgracia mi concentraciòn no fue la suficiente y el muro se inclino unos 68º mas o menos creando una rampa, veo todo en camara lenta rock lee saltando por el acantilado sobre esa maldita tabla, Ino casi desmayandose del susto, hinnata intentando alcanzarle para detenerlo .

Sakura: 0.O ME LLEVA LA CHINGA........

/FLAS BACK/ (SAKURA POV)

_Rock lee esta tirado en el suelo, no puedo creer lo que ha hecho y nosotras que lo tratamos tan mal, deberíamos tener mucha vergüenza por lo que le hicimos pasar pero este no es momento para tener auto-condolencias, debemos llevar a rock lee directo al hospital antes de que sea tarde._

_Gracias a buda que el señor Yamanaka conoce la historia, al parecer el veneno de esa criatura no es mortal, pero rock lee estara paralizado hasta que lo llevemos con la Hokage-sama y le de el antidoto, lo bueno de su estado es que sus musculos estàn tan tiesos como una barra de metal._

_Lo levanto con todas mis fuerzas, increíblemente no pesa mucho y su estado actual me permite llevarlo como si fuera una tabla de surf, invoco una ventisca de petalos y desaparesco lo mas rapido que puedo _

_/Ten ten flas back POV/_

_A donde demonios se fue esa pelirosa con mi rock lee, de seguro fue a llevarlo con el medico y quedarse con el todo el tiempo, de seguro se aprovechara de que es despistado y un poco estupido para llevarlo a una telaraña de amor apasionante desenfrenado y loco.............. debo ser yo quien lo lleve._

_Salgo dispara del techo rompiendolo en mil pedazos y corro por los tejados a toda velocidad, de lo lejos oigo los gritos de quejas de ino por romperle el techo y me ordena que regrese a pagarlo, JA! como si en verdad fuera a hacer eso._

_No me detengo por nada para alcanzar a esa maldita aprovechada, lo bueno de ella es que no sabe ocultar su chakra lo que se me hace muy facil de poder rastrear, pero me confundo mucho por todas las personas que van pasando por ahí, hay personas disfrazadas uno que otro dragon o algo asi, creo que hay un festival._

_No se ni me importa lo unico que entiendo es que debo alcanzar a rock lee y salvarlo de las manos de esa perra aprovechada y llevarlo conmigo para hacer cosas, muchas cosas como en mis sueños, ay mis sueños... NO ENFOCATE TEN-TEN, _

_Doy un brinco de la terraza en que estoy, me apoyo en la pared de al lado para dar otro brinco a la torre de la ciudad, de ahí me impulso hacia unos tendederos, corro sobre ellos y casi al final los uso como trampolín para caer cerca de un restaurante-café, este es el ultimo lugar donde se percibe el poder de esa perrosa (perra de color rosa)_

_/Fin Tenten POV/_

_/Sakura POV/_

_Sabia que ella me estaria buscando, bueno fue que me diera cuenta antes de que nos viera a mi y a rock lee, como estaba muy apresurada lo unico que pude conseguir para disfrazarnos fueron unos disfraces muy ridiculo._

_Rock lee lo disfraze como hokage, como esta tan tieso lo puse junto a una tienda de armas, parece un maniquí de publicidad, yo me disfraze de condesa del siglo XIV con una peluca gris, que bueno son estos festivales lo malo es que la faja me esta cortando mucho la circulación pero vale la pena._

_Esa china con chongos de cerda nos ha encontrado, logre esconder lo que me quedaba de chakra para no ser reconocidos y me mantengo hablando con una tipa de no se que cosas, me distraje un momento cuando note que la chava esta tratando de ligarme, es un HOMBRE_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_El maldito me agarro una nalga, estupido depravado de varias cachetadas lo dejo en el suelo sangrando, se lo merece el muy aprovechado, un frio me recorre la espalda siento un intento de asesinato, uso mi tecnica para teletransportame instintivamente y aparesco en el tejado de una de las casas contiguas, cuando miro hacia donde yo estaba una gran estela de humo se eleva y hay un gran crater con una persona adentro._

_/Ten ten POV/_

_Al fin he encontrado a esa perrosa, es hora de que pague por llevarse a mi rock lee pero no puedo matarla antes de que me diga donde esta el, tendre que sacarselo por las buenas o por las malas........... espero que sea por las malas_

_Tenten: Oye tu donde esta rock lee_

_Sakura: ja y crees que se lo voy a decir a alguien como tu /se levanta del techo y saca un kunai/ llegaras a el sobre mi cuerpo muerto _

_Ten Ten: Entonces preparate para ser un cadáver _

_/Fin POV/_

_Ten ten en un segundo desaparece y reaparece frente a sakura, ella trata de golpearla con todas sus fuerzas dirigiendo su ataque hacia la cabeza, su puño traspasa fácilmente la cabeza de sakura, esta se convierte en petalos que explotan al contacto con el puñetazo._

_Ten ten vuela directo a la torre que esta detrás de ella y se golpeo de lleno con la pared sumiendola unos centímetros creando un crater mas grande que su cuerpo, sakura ve su oportunidad en este ataque reaparece en frente de ten ten y manda una lluvia de petalos que se incrustan en el cuerpo de ten ten como afiladas navajas_

_Con un puf, el cuerpo de ten ten se convierte en un pedazo de tronco, sakura apenas le da tiempo de voltear para ver la pierna de ten ten ir directo a su cara, ella con un rapido movimiento se lanza hacia atrás esquivando por unos milímetros la pierna, cortando unos pelos de su cabellera_

_Ten ten responde rapido a esta evasiva, justo cuando pasa su pierna por la cabeza de sakura se agacha apoyando ambos brazos en el suelo, siguiendo la trayectoria de su patada da un giro de 360º para terminar volteada hacia atrás con las piernas extendidas en vertical, para con un rapido movimiento lanzar ambas piernas al cuerpo agachado de sakura_

_Sakura de un giro en forma de tronco escapa de su segura muerte, en el aire saca cuatro kunais y justo antes de caer los lanza a ten ten, ella desenterrando sus pies del suelo da un giro mortal esquivando 2 de los kunais y con una mano agarro con 2 dedos los restantes y se los devuelve a sakura._

_Ella apenas ha caido cuando los kunais se dirigen a ella , usando su poder especial llama a cientos de petalos que se transforman en un gran latigo que captura los kunais antes que llegaran a su cuerpo, pero sus ojos se pusieron en blanco cuando vio papiros explosivos en cada kunai_

_/KABOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmm/_

_/Ten ten POV/_

_Finalmente le he dado su merecido a esa perrosa, no creo que la explosión la haya matado solo la ha de haber lastimado gravemente, la mala hierba no se muere con nada asi que sera mejor que vaya a buscar a rock lee_

_Justo antes de poner el primer paso en mi búsqueda una ventisca sale de las llamas de la explosión, me voltee lo mas rapido que pude sacando 2 kunais de mi bolsa trasera, me agacho de golpe para evitar una lluvia de filosos petalos que casi me rebanan en cientos de partes._

_Las llamas comienzan a bajar dentro de la explosión un gran capullo en forma de flor del oto se encuentra intacto, hay varias llamas que flotan sobre su caparazón para apagarse lentamente, el caparazón se desintegra esa maldita esta intacta, creo que la he subestimado mucho_

_/Sakura POV/_

_Eso estuvo muy cerca, gracias al cielo que aprendi a realizar esta tecnica de la batalla de sasuke contra Garaa, es muy buena cuando te hacen ataques masivos o tecnicas explosivas, pero consume cantidades enormes de chakra, he acabado con casi toda mi reserva de chakra._

_Si ten ten se da cuenta de mi estado estoy frita, necesito una forma para poder desviar su atención de mi percancer, pero cual piensa sakura, piensa. _

_Me sobo la cabeza con mis dedos pulgar e indice, me doy cuenta que ten ten ha retrocedido unos paso, de seguro ha de pensar que estoy a punto de hacer otro jutsu , que ingenua es esta niña._

_No soy estupida, si me enfrento en este estado a ten ten tengo muchas posibilidades de perder, ademàs rock lee esta muy mal y necesita ayuda urgente, tendre que ser la adulta en este pleito y dejar nuestras diferencias por el bien de Rock, COMO ODIO SER SIEMPRE LA MALDITA RESPONSABLE Y AGUAFIESTAS._

_/Fin POV/_

_Sakura: Ten ten tenemos que dejar de pelear, rock lee esta muy mal, necesita ayuda medica en este mismo instante_

_Ten ten: /Guarda lentamente sus kunais/ Esta bien pero aun sigo sin confiar en ti asi que si haces cualquier indicio de pelea te parto toda tu M_

_Sakura: /interrumpiendola / ¬¬ Si aja claro, primero llevamos a rock lee al hospital y despues me orino del miedo de tus amenazas, te parece_

_Ten ten: ¬¬ bueno pues en donde esta rock lee _

_Sakura: /sin siquiera mirar hacia donde apunta/ Esta por alla _

_Ten ten: Oye mensa hasta donde yo se rock lee no es invisible asi que donde esta_

_Sakura: Si sera ciega te dije que alla /voltea para mirar directo a la tienda de armas, pero no hay nada ahí / o.0 donde se metio rock lee_

_Ten ten: Mira por alla, creo que ese es rock lee/ apunta hacia un tipo que va cargando al paralizado rock lee a unas 20 calles de donde estan ellas/_

_Sakura: Apurate mensa, que se lo llevan / salta del tejado hacia otro y asi consecutivamente/_

_Ten ten: A quien llamas mensa pechos planos / la sigue de cerca por los tejados contrarios/_

_Sakura: Pechugona_

_Ten ten: Pelo de movito de payaso_

_Sakura: Cabeza de cerdo_

_/Hinnata POV/_

_Como fue que llegue a vestirme de esta manera, se que tenia que entrar a como fuera lugar al festival de la liberación ontologica de konoha, no estaria aquí si no fuera por que ino me llamo tan alarmada desde su tienda maldiciendo por aquí y por alla a ten ten que cuando la viera le iba a meter su flor por donde nunca da el sol_

_O algo asi esta desvariando demasiado, creo con todo el respeto que ella ha estado oliendo las flores por mucho tiempo, en fin me sali lo mas rapido de la casa hacia le festival, crei que iba a ser mas difícil pero gracias a que ten ten y sakura vencieron a la mayor parte de los guardia fue pan comido_

_Lo malo de todo esto es que me obligaron a ponerme una ropa demasiado reveladora para mi gusto, estoy usando una mini faldita color negra con una camisa blanca semi transparente con un top negro se que es muy reveladora pero no se porque me encanta_

_Me hace sentir tan confiada y tan sexi, hasta estas pantaletas tan atrevidas me dan el sentimiento de superioridad casi me puedo imaginar a naruto-kun cuando me vea asi y me diga "Ven aquí cosa caliente" y yo diga "No naruto-kun que tal si alguien nos ve" y el diria "Entonces demos un buen espectáculo" _

_/Fin Hinnata POV/_

_/Sakura POV/_

_Ya llevamos mas de 5 minutos insultandonos, esto se esta volviendo muy cansado y hemos perdido de vista al tipo que estabamos siguiendo, lejos veo a hinnata esta muy sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos ansiosamente, me pregunto que estara haciendo aquí_

_Me distraje solo unos minutos pero fue suficiente para que me tropezara de seco y me fuera de cara contra las baldosas, de ahí me di contra el toldo de una de las tiendas que ahí estaban y me voy directo contra hinnata tumbandola contra el suelo._

_/Ten ten POV/_

_Genial estoy acompañada por una chava con la gracia de un borracho en mardi gra_

_/Hinnata POV/_

_Por que siempre es a mi al que tumban contra el suelo, tengo tan mala suerte que la lastimada sea yo, me levanto y me quito el polvo de la ropa, y ya se estaba poniendo bueno mis fantasias sobre el naruto-kun cuando sakura chan y ten ten chan vienen a interrumpir. _

_Las sigo por la travesia de rescatar a rock lee, según oi de algunas fuentes que descubri por "mis encantos" me dijeron que iba a ver una fiesta cerca de las montañas Riko, me esta gustando mucho esta nueva actitud hacia a mi persona_

_Hemos encontrado la fiesta, lo que veo no se si reir, llorar, rock lee esta alrededor de una fogata vestido de hokage, con varios collares en el cuello, una cerveza en la mano izquierda, el dedo pulgar levantado en signo de aprobación y una cinta de en la cabeza que dice "Konoha kick ass"_

_Bueno en fin me dispongo a salvar a rock lee cuando una mano me empuja y me vuelven a tirar al piso, levanto la mirada estupefacta al ver a ten ten y sakura pelear por quien va a llevarse a rock lee, justo en ese momento una mano me ayuda a ponerme de pie, es ino que esta igual que yo, veo que se quiere meter al pleito de rock lee pero mejor la detengo antes de que esto se vuelva peor de lo que ya esta_

_/Ino POV/_

_Finalmente las he alcanzado, esa maldita de ten ten va a tener que pagarme todos los daños que le hizo a mi techo, lo bueno es que tengo a rock lee para ayudarme, estoy segura que si se lo pido el vendra de inmediato a reparar los daños sin cobrarme nada, que bueno es tener a tu propia perr... digo ayudante personal._

_Vaya que son estupidas esas 2, ten ten de un golpe ha roto el suelo del piso causando un temblor, las ondas de la explosión casi me dan pero fui lo suficiente veloz para esquivarlas y pegarme a una de las paredes de la montaña._

_Por desgracia para rock lee el suelo se partio mandandolo a volar, cae sobre una carretilla que habia ahí y se fue rodando sobre una de las cuestas de la montaña, lo voy correteando junto con hinnata y le grito a las dos mensas de atrás que nos sigan, las muy babosas no se habian dado cuenta de lo que habia pasado._

_Ten ten se tropezo con una de las cervezas gigantes que habia por ahí callendole a ella directo, a sakura le cayo un poco lo suficiente para ponerla medio borracha diria yo pero le siguió, se ve que realmente quiere agarrar a rock lee/_

/fin flash back/

Rock lee se dirige a toda velocidad contra su muerte, hinnata intenta detenerlo haciendo uso de su bayukan trata de romper la rampa de petalos pero es muy tarde, rock lee ha saltado sobre la rampa elevandose en lo alto perdiendose en el firmamento azul

/Dentro del templo Riko/

El gran templo Riko, construido desde los tiempos del primer hokage es el centro de estudio mas importante de la ciudad de konoha donde todo gran ninja (incluyendo al hokage) va para el estudio de las ciencias ocultas y el entrenamiento espiritual.

El edificio es dividido en 4 torres gigantescas que se conectan entre si por pasajes contiguos cada una del tercer piso, en la 2 torre que da al lado norte del templo se encuentra el cuarto oscuro, un cuarto completamente sellado de todo ruido, luz o movimiento del exterior tan solo dejando una oscuridad completo en todo sentido en su interior.

El gran cuarto se encuentra en la estructura superior del templo, una gran puerta de acero completamente sellado mantiene este gran cuarto cerrado, dentro una persona esta sentada en completa meditaciòn entrañado en sus propios pensamientos.

/Dentro de su Mente/

Ha sido muy difícil pero finalmente he recuperado el control de mi cerebro, tantos recuerdos, sentimientos, anhelos y sueños perdidos que no me pertenecian seguian persiguiendome desde que lo venci y lo pero fue el ultimo mensaje que me dejo antes de partir al mas alla

_/Flash back/_

_Dos seres estan uno frente al otro rodeados por un gran circulo de fuego, las llamas se alzan ostentosas sobre los cadáveres que le sirven como leña para arder en un color rojiso por tanta sangre esparcida, pero los 2 seres no se inmutan ante tal masacre a su alrededor._

_El primero es un niño de mas o menos 13 años, con el pelo negro corto una camisa/pantalón totalmente negra con el símbolo de una paleta roja blanca en la espalda, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos mientras unas esferas negras circulaban a gran velocidad por sus pupilas_

_Una aura morada aflora desde su cuerpo cubriendo metros alrededor de el, es frio y llena de un rencor mortal todo dirgido a su enemigo, su hermano mayor aquel que le robo su familia, amor e infancia, su sangre hierve con el solo pensar en esos amargos recuerdos alimentando cada vez mas a su gran poder._

_El segundo esta en agachado en el suelo, tiene varias heridas por todo el cuerpo, un hilito de sangre se escurre por la comisura de su boca pasando por su cuerpo hasta llegar a una herida en su estomago donde esta clavado un kunai, pero su cara demuestra tranquilidad mientras una semi-sonrisa se dibuja en su cara._

_Esta acciòn enerva a su contrincante, que disponiendose a dar el tiro de gracia comienza a hacer una serie de jutsus con cada una de sus manos una esfera de enegia se va formando hasta alcanzar un tamaño mas grande que su cabeza_

_Itachi: Que pasa otouto, ese poder es demasiado para ti o tan solo tienes lastima de lastimar a tu hermano._

_Sasuke: Baka, lo unico que tengo hacia a ti es odio e ira, yo mismo me encargare de cortarte esa asquerosa cabeza he sacrificado todo lo que tengo por este momento solo para verte morir._

_Itachi: Pues entonces que esperas o es que no tienes las agallas suficientes._

_Sasuke: Ahora he absorvido el poder de todos los espiritus que orochimaru convoco para destruir konoha, ellos quieren sangre y adivina de quien va a ser, te vere en el infierno onii-san /se lanzo a toda velocidad directo a itachi sin mediar ninguna palabra mas, en un parpadeo desaparecio y aparecio detrás de su hermano/ finalmente he vengado a mi familia y construire de nuevo mi clan._

_Itachi: /escupe una ráfaga de sangre y lo que queda le sale a borbotones de la boca/ espero que ese clan sea el mas poderoso suerte otouto /su cabeza se desprendio en ese momento callendo seco el suelo para despues caer el resto de su cuerpo/_

_Sasuke: Què / cientos de imágenes comenzaron a llegar a sasuke en ese momento, recuerdos que no eran suyos de muertes, asesinatos amores le caian mas rapido de lo que su cerebro pudiera analizar/ ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH / se agarro la cabeza con fuerza, sus ojos comenzaron a llorar sangre para caer al suelo inconciente/_

_/Fin Flash back/_

/Sasuke POV/

Han pasado 5 meses desde aquella tragedia, apenas me he logrado recuperar de ese suceso, casi muero por tanta información pero meses de entrenamiento mental y fisico en este templo me han llevado a la cordura pero no se si sea momento de regresar a konaha

Los traicione, y trate de matar a mis unicos amigos que he tenido, le di la espalda a mis raices solo para poder vengarme de aquel monstruo que me causo tanto dolor y desprecio, aun asi no se si deba regresar a konohagure o si pueda mantener el control de todos mis actos dentro de aquella pacifica ciudad

/Sasuke POV/

Sasuke se levanta lentamente para dar media vuelta y dirigirse lentamente hacia la gran puerta metalica que lo mantiene aprisionado, con poca dificultad abre la puerta de par en par para ser deslumbrado casi instantáneamente por el atardecer.

Se acerca al final de la ventana recargandose en los pasamanos de madera, admirando el gran atardecer que cubre con su bello color naranja todo el bosque apenas calentando a la tierra que yace bajo de el para ir muriendo lentamente dejando paso a la oscura noche.

Sasuke: /se queda mirando el lindo paisaje/ Me gustaria si ya es tiempo de regresar a konoha /mira al cielo quietamente / POR QUE MALDITA SEA NO ME DAN NI TAN SIQUIERA UN MALDITO PRESAGIO.

Justo en ese momento una figura paso surcando el firmamento frente a el, era rock lee que va volando vestido como hokage con una chela en la mano izquierda con el signo de victoria en la otra sonriendo descaradamente con una gran pañoleta que decia "konoha kick ass" para después caer desapareciendo de la vista de sasuke

Sasuke: o.0 vaya que directos

Rock lee se fue a dar con toda su madre directo a un edificio en el centro rompiendo en el techo y pasando por varios pisos, ino, hinnata y las demas corrieron al lugar del accidente pasando de cuarto en cuarto para llegar al donde se habia caido rock lee

Cuando entraron todo el lugar estaba destrozado rock lee estaba enterrado en el suelo boca arriba, el escritorio estaba totalmente destrozado mientras una mujer de al menos 25 años las miraba inquisitivamente con unos papeles en la mano y una botella de sake atrás de ella

Tsunade: ¬¬ Seria mucho pedir ¿Qué me explicaran que fue lo que paso aquí?

6 Horas después todas estaban en el hospital, la cura contra el veneno se le suministro rapido a rock lee y ahora reposaba sobre su habitación inconciente mas por el madrazo que se dio que por el veneno.

Junto a su cama un grupo de jóvenes pre-adolecentes estan reunidas cuidandolo incansablemente y 2 de ellas matandose entre si por quien le va a dar el baño de esponja, la otra esta sentada cuidando de su temperatura y la ultima va saliendo apresuradamente del cuarto para no causar mas problemas

Ten ten: Deja ya perrosa, que yo voy a ser quien lo va a cuidar.

Sakura: Ah si y por que tu

Ten Ten: /se sonroja pero responde inmediatamente/ por que yo soy su compañera de equipo y es mi responsabilidad

Sakura: Ay por favor eso nadie se lo cree, es como decir que ino esaria cuidando a shikamaru por que le cae bien.

Ino: /se voltea de golpe y se mete a la discusión/ oye a mi no me metas frentona que este no es mi problema

Sakura: A quien llamas frentona ino-pig

Las 3 empiezan a discutir violentamente hasta avenarse kunais para terminar jaloneandose el cabello una a la otra, mientras esto pasaba las plantas antiguas se iban abriendo lentamente dejando salir unas esporas minusculas que van cubriendo la habitación por completo.

Las jovnes lo comienzan a aspirar lentamente sin darse cuenta de lo que esta pasando

Ten ten. Ya dejenme ¿Por qué demonios estan ustedes aquí?

Sakura: Eso mismo digo ¿Por qué no se van en este mismo instante?

Ino: No yo tengo mas derecho de estar aquí que ustedes

Sakura: No, yo

Ten Ten: Yo

Todas: /al mismo tiempo/ YO TENGO MAS DERECHO DE ESTAR AQUÍ POR QUE YO LO AMO

----- Nani?

Las tres voltearon de golpe, rock lee estaba sentado sobre la cama con los ojos como platos mitrando intensamente a las 3 jovenes, el tiempo parecio detenerse por unos instantes cubriendo con un silencio casi sepulcral la habitación

Rock lee: 0.0

Todas: 0.0..................

/**Fin del capitulo 4**/

_**Antiguo: bueno ahí me dicen que tal me quedo, me voy adios.**_

_**Bonus part:**_

Un joven de melena café camina lentamente de una nube de escombros a los pies de la montaña iho, el joven esta brillando con un intenso azul fosforecente destruyendo el suelo y todo lo que toca a su paso.

Neji: Finalmente he logrado absorber los papiros prohibidos de la familia guardian del clan hyugga, ahora rock lee finalmente tendre mi venganza/ al terminar de decir esto se desintegra en el aire


End file.
